


Rainy Days and Puzzles

by homicidalgaypoltergeist



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Angels, Book quote, Books, Demons, Gay, Jigsaw Puzzles, Puzzles, Rain, References to Depression, Song Lyrics, Songfic, kind of?, quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 08:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homicidalgaypoltergeist/pseuds/homicidalgaypoltergeist
Summary: Jonathan misses school, and brings out a puzzle of an angel painting.





	Rainy Days and Puzzles

**Author's Note:**

> wassup buttercup and welcome to another vlog  
> here’s the jig: i’m tired  
> okay so this isn’t spell checked, so i’m sorry if there are any especially egregious mistakes  
> enjoy

Jonathan was doing a puzzle.

The rain drizzled soft pitter-patters on the roof, and the window cast soft white light through water droplets from the gray outdoors.

The half-blond boy laid on his stomach on the carpet of the living room floor, holding a piece of a puzzle, seemingly frozen as he contemplated the placement of said piece. Music softly played from his phone, lyrics drifting into the air as a woman sang, dreamily.

_ “I used to dream about love, _

_ of a tall, dark, mysterious kind…” _

Sock was leaned over, floating just above Jonathan’s shoulder, also contemplating where to put the piece. His eyes lit up, before he pointed next to a piece Jonathan had already set. “It goes there.”

Jon considered for a moment, before trying the piece, and smiled as it fit in perfectly. “Thanks Sock.”

Sock grinned, before drifting around to face Jonathan, and dropping into a crossed-legged position. He remained a couple inches above the ground, though.

Keeping his voice down in the quiet house, he asked, “So, Jonathan… why miss a whole day of school just for a puzzle?”

“Didn’t you hear me tell mom?” Jon responded. He scrunched up his nose, and made a voice. “‘I’m not feeling well!’”

The boys chuckled for a moment, before silence descended once again. “Besides,” Jonathon continued, looking down at his puzzle again, his smile turning bitter. “It’s not like anyone wants me there.”

Sock nodded understandingly, before considering his task.. “I mean,” he began, “no one wants you anywhere.”

Jonathan hummed in response, before placing another piece.

“You do.”

“What?” Sock was slightly bewildered by the blond boy’s seemingly unbothered response.

“You want me around.” Jon considered another piece, before dropping it on the floor and groaned. “Let’s do something else.” He got up and began looking around for something else.

Sock, still surprised, took a moment before processing what Jonathan was doing. He shook his head to clear his mind, before popping up and beginning a string of his usual chatter. “Yeah, sure Jonathan! Besides, angels don’t really look like that.”

Jon laughed. “Like you’ve met an angel.”

“I have! Well, I can see them. I’ve never talked to one though.”

“Oh, really.” Jon turned back to the book he was examining.

“As far as I can tell, they just give good luck to their people. And try to stop people from dying.”

“So basically the opposite of you…?”

“Yup! And people can’t see them. I don’t think.”

Jonathan hummed, opening the book. Sock rested his chin on the boy’s shoulder, content when Jon allowed the contact. He peeked over his shoulder, before reading the words of the page Jonathan had turned to. 

_ “But I was used to finding something deadly in things that attracted me." _

The rain continued to pour, as they drifted into silence, besides the occasional turning of a page.

_ “You took up most of my time,  _ _  
_ _ Non-existing you still filled my mind. _

_ There was no room left for those  _ _  
_ _ Who were too real, too palpable _ …”

**Author's Note:**

> wHaDdAyA tHiNk????  
> I actually spent time and thought on this mfjfhsj  
> anyway so that’s what’s up  
> don’t forget to like, comment and subscribe! :D  
> also the lyrics are from the song “Pisces” by Rebecca Reinhard and the book I was quoting is “A Separate Peace.” which is actually my favorite book so love yourselves. Read it  
> it’s a little gay too  
> have a good day! drink water and check that you’re connected to wifi okay??


End file.
